Chloe Alexander Claim
Name:Chloe Alexander Age:16 Godly Parent: Nemesis Mortal Parent: Alex Alexander Lives With: Sam Harp Personality: She usually keeps yo herself because at her home she had to always to quiet. When she is talking to you for a while she will start to open up more. She is kind of self-conscious because she had a lot of scars. Appearance: Chloe has long curly blonde hair, she also has dark green eyes. She can also tan really well unlike some blondes. She is very flexible as she is a ballerina. She is also 5'3 and weighs 122Lbs. History: Alex was a Chef at a five star New York restaurant, He was a very attractive man. He also had a girlfriend but since he worked long shifts he only saw her at night. When Alex finished cleaning the kitchen like he does every night, he was walking to the front to lock the doors. He slightly turned his head one way and saw a beautiful woman, and he stopped in his tracks. She smiled at him and he couldn't stop himself, he was walking over there. When he sat down at her table and introduced himself, She said her name was Amy. Alex sat and talked to Amy for a little while and then Amy invited him back to her place. He agreed and told her to wait a second. Alex went back into the Kitchen and texted his girlfriend and told her that: "the kitchen was taking more time than he thought to clean...busy day." With that he grabbed his coat, put his phone on silent and, turned the lights out. He walked out of the building with Alex. After a long....interesting night he woke up around 9:30 and got his things together and left. When he arrived at his house he walked in and Ellie, his girlfriend was still asleep he made it look like he slept on the couch the night before and then he made her breakfast. It was now Sunday so he didn't have to work until two. When Ellie awoke and came downstairs and saw the messy blankets on the couch she knew that he did come home last night. Alex and Ellie spent the rest of the morning together. Alex always thought she was a little clingy but he loved her. He didn't know what made him sleep with Amy last night, he did feel bad...but didn't tell Ellie. As Alex became more distant with Ellie over the next few days, She began asking questions. Ellie was asking why was the kitchen so dirty in the first place, he told her busy night and things get spilled. Then she asked why no one stayed and helped if it was so dirty, he just shrugged his shoulders. After a few more weeks he began to act normal again with Ellie, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Amy. She was so pretty and so sweet. As months went by he hadn't heard from Amy at all. He was really depressed, after one night he thought he was in Love with her. A few more months passed and there was a knock at his door, when he opened it he was glad Ellie was at work because it was Amy...and she was holding a baby. Alex began to panic, He invited Amy inside and then she explained herself. She told him that she was a goddess and that she cannot take care of a child. He was so frustrated he smashed some flower vases. When the woman left he was enraged and he just stared at the kid. Once he got a plan he desisted to tell Ellie that he was going on an 8 month long food convention trip and he leaves before she gets home. Ellie was disappointed but she understood. It took him 2 days to get to California by plane. For a while he walked around then he noticed something out of the ordinary and run down building with a lot of shouting, he was always looking for more money and when he walked in, it was like a jackpot. People in there were selling little girls to...Child molesters. He didn't care about the child he began to Call Chloe so he signed her up. The net bidding day was in 5 months. Alex hated to wait that long but he did it anyway. after the months passed he was exhausted by this child and didn't want her anymore. As he sad there waiting for people to place bid on Chloe he was anxious so see how much he would get. In the end he ended up getting $3,000. I guess people really like babies. When he left California he felt bad, but hey he thought: "I got $3,000 in my pocket." When he got back he told Ellie that he was mistaken about how long he was going to be gone. Of course Ellie was happy to see him....and yet she still knew nothing about the baby. To explain the money he brought back, he told her that he won a few cook offs. As years past, Chloe didn't go to school, she was kept in a cellar in a small town. Her owner started beating her at age 2. At first they were just slaps, but as she got older kicking and punching was added. Sam was his name, he was in his mid 30's with short brown hair and brown eyes. In her free time while Sam was at work or out drinking, she always stretched, because she wanted to be a dancer. Chloe was very flexible for being only six and she also had great balance. Even though she always had bruises, once she even had a broken finger, She still did turns and jumps. When Sam came home and saw her, he would beat her, simply because he didn't want her to have fun. The first time Chloe was raped was when she was 10, she was so young and so scared. Chloe also didn't know what to think. She felt so gross and she wanted to leave. Every time she threatened Sam that she would her always told her: "Were would you go? Your father didn't want you, he sold you to me!" Once Chloe cried he beat her even more. When Chloe reached age 14 she ran away while Sam was at work, she hid in the woods for a night and then the next morning she was on the run again. After around a months of traveling slow as ever and eating scraps and dancing in subway stations and on streets for money, she reached Las Vegas. She felt like she was being followed and then someone grabbed her and covered her eyes and mouth. At this time she knew she was being kidnapped and she felt that it was a dude and she was frightened even more. When he slipped her a pill, 30 minutes later she felt....calmer and settle. Then she fell asleep. The next thing she knew was that when she woke around 3-4 hours later she was in a completely different area. Chloe realized he had taken her on a plane. Chloe was looking at her surroundings and saw a sign that said "New York". When the man left her alone for 2 minutes, something attacked her, Chloe did everything she could to protect herself, but she was so scared. The last thing she remembered was falling toward the pavement then she blacked out. When she woke up a goat was taking care of her. The goat lady told her she was safe and at camp half-blood and that she had been in coma for 2 and a half weeks. Chloe didn't even know the year when she awoke, little things like that were gone. Know Chloe walks around scared and skeptical because she is afraid of being abused again. Weapons: Bow with multiple different kinds of Celestial Bronze arrows Chlo000.jpg Chlo00.jpg Chlo0001.jpg Chlo0003.jpg Chlo0004.jpg Chlo0005.jpg Chloe0002.jpg Chloe9.jpg Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Model Category:Claim